


I Promise

by JournalOfDeath



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Bridge Scene but different, Trans Aasim, Trans Male Character, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfDeath/pseuds/JournalOfDeath
Summary: Aasim emitted a sigh through his lips he was nibbling down on. His eyes were staring at the small gap which connected the two large doors, his hand resting on the golden doorknob. Aasim lost count of how many weeks it has been since he's set foot in this room. There were days Aasim would just curl up outside the door with false hopes that he would hear the sweet sounds of the piano playing faintly on the other side of the door.  The silence was deafening, he missed the sounds of faint melodies that would fill these halls during the early mornings and late evenings.
Relationships: Aasim/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 14





	I Promise

Aasim emitted a sigh through his lips he was nibbling down on. His eyes were staring at the small gap which connected the two large doors, his hand resting on the golden doorknob. Aasim lost count of how many weeks it has been since he's set foot in this room. There were days Aasim would just curl up outside the door with false hopes that he would hear the sweet sounds of the piano playing faintly on the other side of the door. The silence was deafening, he missed the sounds of faint melodies that would fill these halls during the early mornings and late evenings. 

Aasim closed his eyes and took several breaths, his grip tightening on the knob. He felt conflicted, he didn’t know if he should walk away and never come back or if he should fall into the temptation and enter the room. A shaky sigh leaves his lips and he opened his eyes, turning the knob and gently pushing the door open and taking a hesitant step inside. Dust kicked up as he slowly shut the door, with a sad smile he looked around the room, his gaze landing on the old piano. 

Nothing has changed, it was just silent and still. Aasim wasn't used to the music room being so silent, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Tiredly, he runs a hand through his hair and makes his way toward the piano, sitting down on the piano seat. Breathing in deeply he runs his fingers over the keys, a light melody filling the room. With a sad smile, he starts to play their song, his fingers gliding over the keys flawlessly, his eyes fluttering closed as he becomes absorbed into the music. 

Quietly he hums along, their song never had lyrics, they planned on writing the lyrics together. Though it would never be completed now, Aasim couldn’t bring himself to finish the pain was unbearable and he would find himself overwhelmed and panicked. 

“You never broke a promise before, why now?” Aasim murmured. Angry tears blurred his vision and soft sobs escaped his lips, his hands started to shake as the sobs grew louder. Slowly he tries to stand, his hands clumsily slamming down onto the keys, the noise sounding slightly muffled to his ears. His knees buckle and a small whimper passes through his pursed lips, he soon felt weightless as he crashed to the dirty hardwood floor.

"Aasim!" 

No… He was just imagining it. His mind was playing tricks on him again. But why did it feel so real?

"Shit, Aasim. Come on. Breathe!" Warm and calloused hands cupped his face, but he couldn't see who was there. Why can't I see? Aasim tried to ask, but all that came out was a loud whimper. 

One of the hands left his face and the once soothing voice turned angry, making him shiver a bit. What was going on? It had to be one of his twisted dreams again, this wasn't real.

"What are you all standing around for? Go get Ruby!" The rest of the demand became muffled as he was gently picked up, soft pleas falling deaf to his ears as he fell into the welcoming arms of darkness.

\---

"You look stressed, " Louis murmured, his fingers drumming on the wooden table. Aasim knew by his tone that he was concerned, he felt guilty for worrying him.

"I'm fine, Lou." A tired, yet strained smile twisted on his lips as he glanced up from his journal at his boyfriend. Normally he would never lie to him, but he wasn't in the mood for explaining the idiotic spat he had with Marlon earlier. 

A soft sigh leaves Louis' lips as he wraps an arm around him, bringing him closer. "You're not fine, Sim," Louis says softly, his warm breath fanning the side of his face. 

Aasim took a breath in and out before glancing up at Louis. Sometimes he wonders why Louis put up with his shit, it was a mystery to him. 

"I...I… Sorry. It was Marlon again." Aasim huffed and then narrowed his eyes at the look of agitation that crossed Louis' face.

"What has he done this time?" Louis questioned, a slight edge to his tone. Aasim winced and inwardly swore, the last thing he needed right now was Marlon and Louis getting into a fight again. The last fight they had didn't end well, Marlon had a bloody nose that day and Aasim had to tend to Louis' bloody knuckles.

"Marlon and I had a spat earlier. About the hunting zones, again." Aasim crossed his arms, his expression turning into one of irritation. Louis stayed silent while he explained, his eyes holding an unknown emotion, it slightly worried Aasim. He watched Louis for a reaction, only to arch a brow when Louis stood up and held his hand to him.

Louis seemed to notice and chuckled softly, his larger hand covering his as he pulled him to his feet. "I'll deal with Marlon later, right now we need to take your mind off of it," Louis says with a soft smile before leading him inside. 

It wasn't the reaction Aasim was expecting, but he wasn't going to complain. Curiously, he lets Louis lead him inside and through the withering halls before coming to a stop in front of the piano room doors. Louis glanced back at him before pushing the doors open with a small chuckle.

"What are we doing here, doof?" Aasim questions, a laugh escaping his lips when Louis tugged him inside. He started to relax slightly as he took in the room and the piano, he always felt calm when he was here with Louis. With a soft hum, he takes his seat on the piano stool next to Louis, a smile on his lips when Louis played a little tune.

"Well, songbird." Louis grins, moving one of his hands from the keys to cup his cheek. "We are going to write a song together." His tone was full of warmth and his eyes held such tenderness. It made Aasim’s heart thrash widely in his chest, there was something about Louis that always made him feel safe 

"Alright, " Aasim smiles softly, "Let's write a song." 

Louis chuckled softly and leaned down, kissing him on the lips, pulling him close to his chest. The kiss was slow, yet passionate. Aasim's favorite type of kisses.

After a minute passed Aasim slowly pulled away, a small smile twisting onto his lips. "Let's start this song shall we?" He hummed, slightly out of breath. 

Louis only smiled and kissed him on the cheek before facing the piano again. They spent the whole afternoon playing the piano. Sheet music is being written and beautiful chords being played. No one dared to bother them that day, something Aasim was thankful for.

"Well, " Louis started, looking over the many sheets of paper they have written on. "Looks like our song is finished, all but the lyrics of course." He added with a slight chuckle. 

Aasim rolled his eyes playfully and looked down at the keys. Maybe adding lyrics wouldn't hurt? With a soft sigh, Aasim nods and gives his boyfriend a soft smile. "I think adding lyrics is a wonderful idea."

"Really?" Louis' eyes lit up. 

"Yes, really, doofus." Aasim chuckled and leaned up, closing the gap between them. 

\----

Aasim twitched slightly, a soft groan leaving his slightly parted lips. Everything felt so heavy now like he was sinking further into the abyss. He could hear soft whispers, but he couldn't see who was talking. 

"Why isn't he opening his eyes? Will he be okay?" They sounded panicked with each question that was fired off. A loud huffed filled the room and Lightfoot steps followed right after.

"I already told you." A female voice spoke this time, their tone brittle and a bit agitated. 

The voices become muffled once again. The heavy feeling slowly fading as he falls back into an unknowing sense of peace, the one he desperately craved. 

\----

"Comfortable, aren't you?" Louis questioned with a chuckle, his brown eyes full of amusement. 

Aasim hummed softly with a smile, his head resting on Louis' bare chest. Two extra blankets covering them both, shielding them from the harsh winter air that seeped into the withering building. A small yawn left Aasim’s lips as he traced small patterns on Louis' chest, stopping when Louis tightened his grip and pulled him closer. 

"Clingy, aren't you?" Aasim teased, biting down on his bottom. 

"I have to keep my songbird warm don't I?" Louis whispered and cupped his cheek, his thumb stroking his cheek before pulling Aasim’s lip away from his teeth. 

Aasim fought back a chuckle and rests a hand over his, their eyes locking. These moments of tranquility were something Aasim cherished and looked forward to. It was these moments that they would forget about the rotting corpses and false hopes, it has been them and only them. 

Slowly they start to lean in, their eyes fluttering closed once the gap was closed between them. The kiss was soft yet slow, they broke apart after a few minutes, soft smiles being exchanged with each other. 

"Go to sleep, songbird." Louis murmured in his ear, his warm breath fanning the side of his face.

Aasim hummed tiredly, his eyes starting to feel heavy. "What about you?" He asks, his eyes starting to droop. 

"I'll sleep soon," Louis says. Slowly he rubbed at his arms, almost like he was soothing him to sleep.

Aasim sighed, trying to fight off sleep so he could stay awake. But he didn't make it. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became even.

"G'night. Lou." He slurred, smiling tiredly when Louis kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Songbird."

A gentle touch to his face brought him back to reality, but his eyes remained shut as if something was weighing them down. It frustrated Aasim slightly, he felt impaired and he couldn't do anything about it. He was stuck hoping that he would wake up soon, hopefully, everything would be back to normal. Maybe when he wakes up, he won't be hearing his voice again.

"You've always been the stubborn one." Was whispered beside him. 

A warm and larger hand took his cold one, the soothing waves he felt from the simple touch relaxed him. Fingers ran through his hair, gently flattening out the stray curls, the sound of soft humming reached his ears.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, Sim. You haven't been eating, and you forget to take off your binder. You never do that." The voice softened into a small yet pained whisper, the hand in his hair moved, cupping his cheek gently. 

Their next words were soft and Aasim almost couldn't hear a single word. "It's probably because of me, huh? I should have tried harder… not slacked off like I always do." 

They sounded so guilty, it didn't settle with Aasim. Though this was all perplexing, why was he feeling bad for a simple hallucination? Was he finally losing it? Aasim tried to speak, tried to move. But he couldn't. He just drifted off, everything becoming muffled once again. 

Aasim didn't feel peaceful and content like he was expecting, instead, he felt dread and fear. Anxiety called at his chest as he felt heavy once again, going limp once more. 

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Aasim questions, looking around nervously as they walked down the trail, supposedly leading towards the bridge.

Aasim silently cursed his brilliance of forgetting to grab a knife before racing off the cart after Louis. Everything during that moment just went by too fast, the pure adrenaline mixed with anxiety, made him act without thinking. He doesn't regret going after his boyfriend to make sure Clem, AJ, and Tennessee were alright. 

Aasim simply regrets not grabbing some sort of weapon while jumping off the cart. But, he was glad that they found the others unharmed and safe.

"I'm pretty sure, don't think too much about it. We will be home in no time, songbird." Louis says, a deep chuckle leaving his lips.

Aasim chuckled lightly, biting back a smile when Louis wrapped an arm around his waist. Some of Aasim's worries melted away as he leaned into his taller boyfriend's hold. Undoubtedly, Louis had this way of putting him into a sense of calm. 

"I hope so, it's getting cold out here and I don't want walkers following us home." Aasim mummers, glancing behind them quickly.

There was this strange feeling stirring in Aasim's stomach. Something wasn't quite right and it was bothering him, he didn't have a plan, nor a backup plan. It felt like they were being watched and followed, and something kept telling him to constantly watch their backs. 

Though, it could be his anxiety trying to mess with him, make him panic. Hesitantly, he glanced behind them once more, not catching a single word Louis or Clementine spoke to him. His mind was elsewhere and his attention was on the thick bushes and woods behind them. 

"Aasim." A hand is set on his shoulder, yanking him from his jarring thoughts. 

"What?" He murmurs, blinking once. Louis chuckled from beside him and gave his hand a small squeeze. 

"We're here," Louis told him, motioning to the bridge. 

The bridge was worn and slowly withering, showing its age and signs of nature taking it back. In a way, it looked peaceful. Though this bridge had a sense of impending dread looming over it. There could be walkers lurking around every nook and cranny of the entirety of the bridge. 

"Uh, " Aasim cuts his gaze to Clementine. "We should be cautious. For walkers and bridge damage." 

Clementine nodded once, her tired amber eyes looking to AJ and Tennessee beside her. "Stay close and keep your eyes peeled." She told them in a whisper. AJ nodded, looking a bit more confident than Tennessee. 

Aasim sighed softly and rests his hand on Tennessee's shoulder, offering an encouraging smile. "Hey, I'm scared too. But we will be alright." Aasim whispered softly, keeping his voice low and soothing.

Tennessee offered him a smile and nodded slowly before moving back over to Clementine and AJ. Aasim chuckled softly and shook his head, Tennessee would be okay, they would make it home soon enough.

"Well look at you, I swear kids are a soft spot of yours." Louis teased, moving back over to him.

Aasim chuckled softly as they slowly moved onto the bridge. "He reminds me of my little sister Zuri. They would have been great friends." Aasim whispered, frowning slightly, he missed his sister. He doesn't even know if she was alive, he hoped she was.

"You miss her don't you?" Louis whispered, hooking his arm around his waist. 

With a shaky breath, Aasim nodded and leaned more into Louis' side. He didn't trust his emotions right now and he really didn't want to break down in front of Louis, despite the countless times Louis witnessed his breakdowns in the past. 

Louis didn't utter a word, he simply tightened his grip and traced soothing circles on his arm while they walked. It was a silent act of comfort that Aasim deeply appreciated. Through the silence, he glanced at the taller male.

"About what happened on the boat." Aasim starts, keeping his voice low. "H-how are you feeling?" 

Louis seemed to tense, his expression turning sullen. There was no doubt in Aasim’s mind that Louis was still guilty about killing that woman, while in the cells, Aasim could see how Louis reacted and it worried him. 

"I… I don't know. I feel bad, but I shouldn't." Louis says with a heavy breath. "She was a murderer, and she was going to hurt Clementine and who knows what else she would have done." His words were laced with guilt and confliction. 

"I know, Lou. But you know that you can talk to me about it anytime you want." Aasim gave his hand a squeeze and smiled up at him briefly. 

Louis cleared his throat and smiled sadly, but he didn't get a chance to speak as the group came to a half. 

The bridge was in half, a large gap holding them back from getting home.

"Well, shit," Louis swore, moving to stand next to Clementine. "Think we can jump it?"

Aasim scoffed at the idea, it was a good plan, but the idea of jumping kind of freaked Aasim out. The rushing waters below the bridge didn't look too inviting either if one of them lost their footing. 

"I think so, " Clementine replied and turned around, her gaze falling onto Aasim. 

Aasim sighed and walked over, inspecting the large gap. They could make the jump, but the kids needed to get across first. 

With a huff, Aasim wet his dry lips nervously and nodded. "We need to get the ki-" He was cut off by singing before he could even finish his sentence. 

Slowly they all turned, their eyes widening in horror at the sight. Minerva was singing, blood splattering on her clothing and face, her bitten cheek bloody and showing signs of rot. The most creepiest thing about this was all the walker's staggering beside her and behind her. 

Fuck. This wasn't good. The sight filled Aasim with dread. They needed to go before Minerva got them killed. 

"Oh, Tenn. I finally found you," Minnie called, her words slurring, her grip tight on her ax as she staggered forward. 

Aasim felt numb as everything seemed to unfold before him. The next thing he knew was that he was pulled undercover, the sound of gunfire making his ears ring. Louis crouched in front of him, he seemed to be speaking.

"Aasim!" Louis called, giving him a harsh shove that seemed to snap him out of his fear fuelled state. "I need to get you and the kids across." 

Aasim's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "What about you?" He forced out. 

Louis sighed and pulled him up while Clementine was trying to deal with Minerva. "I have to help Clem first. Just watch out for the kids." 

Aasim wanted to argue, wanted to retaliate, but Louis knew what he was doing and Aasim trusted him. Pushing up onto his toes, he leaned up and closed the gap in between them. 

Their kiss was quick but held so much passion. Their lips moved in sync together quickly and they held onto each other tightly, not wanting to let each other go. When they finally pulled away, Louis chuckled lowly. They shared a small smile before Louis helped him across.  
  
Once Aasim pulled himself up, he immediately grabbed a hold of AJ when Louis tossed him over.

"You okay?" Aasim looks down at the child.

AJ nodded silently, but didn't speak, his eyes trained onto the others across the bridge. Aasim followed his gaze, a frown twisting onto his lips. Tennessee seemingly was frozen in place and Minerva was acting erratic, advancing closer to Clementine with her ax raised. 

“Shit! Louis.” Aasim exclaimed, watching as a walker staggered towards him. A knife was pressed into his hand, causing him to glance down at AJ in a small thank you. Quickly he tossed the knife over to Louis, sighing in relief as he caught it and took out the walker. 

A shrill scream fills the air, making Aasim’s blood run cold. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and dread in his heart was rapidly growing by the minute. Minerva cut Clementine’s leg open, Minerva was now being devoured by walkers and Tennessee wasn’t budging. 

“Clementine get across!” Louis demanded. 

Aasim blinked and straightened up, moving to catch Clementine once she jumped. His eyes remained on Louis and Tennessee. All he could hope for was that Louis would make it over in time that was the only thing he hoped for. He couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t. 

“Aasim!” Clementine shouted once she pulled herself up. Aasim didn’t reply he only lunged forward once Louis tossed Tenn over. 

“Louis jump!” Aasim yells tears brimmed in his eyes and his heart pounded harshly against his rib cage. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. 

Louis looked over, their eyes meeting. A pained smile tugged at Louis’ lips. “I love you.” He whispered so softly that Aasim had to strain to hear it. 

Then Louis jumped. 

A loud sob tore through Aasim’s lips as he watched Louis plummet into the rushing waters below. His knees buckled, hitting harshly against the wooden boards. Louis was gone. He was gone… 

“Aasim, I know it hurts,” Clementine whispered softly, resting her hand on his shoulder. “But we have to get out of here. It isn’t safe here.” 

A heavy breath leaves his lips and he shakes his head quickly. “No.” He whispered and snapped his gaze towards her. 

“He’s still alive. Louis is alive.” Aasim snapped. “I can’t leave.” 

Louis had to be alive, he just had to be. 

“Aasim please,” Clementine whispered, a wince leaving her lips as she kneeled down next to him. “I know this hurts. I know what you are feeling, but we can’t stay here.” Her words were filled with knowing and panic, her eyes constantly snapping behind them. 

Low groans fill his ears and the shock slowly fades as he moves to his feet. Gulping he quickly helps her to her feet and glanced over at Tenn and AJ. 

“Let's go. Now.” Aasim snapped, sparing one more glance back to the gaping hole in the bridge. A feeling of numbness washes over him as they continue to walk away. All he could think was what now? 

\---

“I told you to give him space to breathe whilst he sleeps, Louis.” Ruby huffed as she walked slowly into the room, her brows knitted together and her lips pursed. 

Louis released an exhausted sigh through his frowned lips, as he hesitantly tore his gaze away from Aasim’s sleeping form. Forcing himself to his feet, he walked towards the redhead. He knew that Ruby was frustrated, but he wasn't going to listen. Louis wasn't leaving his side. 

"I know,” Louis murmurs under his breath, “But I can’t. I can’t leave him. Not again.”

“Louis,” Ruby whispered, her expression softened as she took a step closer. “You can’t carry all this guilt, sug. It isn’t healthy.” 

Louis looked up to the short redhead, blinking his eyes slowly at her, pretending to listen to her. But, the truth was, Louis wasn’t. 

With a frustrated groan, Ruby shoved Louis’ shoulder, “And now you’re not listening to a thing I’m saying!” Ruby rolled her eyes at the male. 

Louis blinked at her again. Damn, she sure can read people. 

Ruby frowned at him, “All I'm trying to get across is that carrying this guilt for you isn’t healthy...” Ruby eyed Louis, “And Aasim wouldn’t want you to carry this guilt around either, would he?”

Louis bit down on his lip and nodded, running a hand over his face. “You’re right.” He mumbled and shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Ruby returned the smile and gently patted him on the back before handing him two pills and a bottle of water. “These are for Aasim when he wakes up,” Ruby tells him, noticing the confused look he sent her way. 

“Oh.” Louis nodded and turned around, setting the bottle and the pills down on the dresser. “Also thanks for knocking some sense into me,” Louis says, turning back around to smile at the girl. 

Ruby waved him off a small laugh parting from her lips. “Don’t mention it. I have to go check on Clementine.” Ruby opened the door, but stopped in the doorway, throwing a glare at him. “If he wakes up. Do not overwhelm him, understand?” Ruby warned. 

Louis rolled his eyes and held his hands up in mock surrender. Ruby could be such an asshat at times, but she meant well. Though Louis knew he could never say that directly to her face, Ruby was a bit terrifying when angry. Ruby chuckled softly and sent him a grin before leaving the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

“Now what?” Louis grumbled under his breath and plopped himself back onto the uncomfortable desk chair beside the bed. Hesitantly he took Aasim’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. With a soft hum, he sets Aasim’s hand back down gently before pushing the stray hairs out of his eyes. 

“This reminds me of when I used to sing you to sleep.” Louis mused, pulling the blanket back up over Aasim. “You would always fall asleep anytime I would sing. I always found it so adorable.” Louis bit down on his bottom lip before he started to softly sing gently running his other hand through Aasim’s hair.  
  
There's a whole other conversation going on

In a parallel universe  
  
Louis smiled down at him, hoping to see those deep brown eyes staring back at him. 

Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts

There's a waltz playing frozen in time

Blades of grass on tiny bare feet

This was one of Aasim’s favourite songs. Louis would always catch him unintentionally humming the tune whilst they scouted the hunting grounds.

I look at you and you're looking at me

Could you beam me up,

Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it

Louis’ throat burnt as he choked up. His eyes welling with salty tears. With a soft blink, a tear trickled down his cheek, his nose beginning to water. Lowering his head, his dreadlocks hung in front of his face, shielding his eyes from the movement in the room. 

Probably just stare, happy just to be there holding your face. Beam me up.

Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter, I think.

A tender caress to his cheek made him glance up. A relieved smile spread across his lips when those warm brown eyes stared back at him. Aasim was awake, he was okay. 

“Don’t cry,” Aasim says tiredly, gently using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears. Louis chuckled lightly and leaned into Aasim’s touch, everything seemed to slide back into place. 

“I…” Aasim hesitates before slowly sitting up, his gaze never leaving his. “I thought you died… You jumped…” Aasim ran a hand through his hair, tugging slightly. 

Louis frowned and gently took both of Aasim’s hands, moving to sit beside him on the bed. He reached over and cupped his cheeks, gently rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip, soothing him before speaking. 

“When I jumped off the bridge, the river rapids were too strong. I wound up so many miles away. Once I got myself out of the river, I didn’t stop moving. I fought my ass through hoards of walkers to get myself back to you.” Louis explained softly, pulling Aasim to his chest and hugging him tightly, breathing him in. He missed this. He missed holding Aasim close at night, but he didn’t regret protecting him.

Aasim pushed back slightly, his brown eyes intently looking him over. Then the smallest smile tugged at his lips and a tear slid down his cheek as he leaned over, closing the gap in between them. The kiss was slow and filled with passion that they both have been desperately craving from each other. When the need for air became too great they pulled away from each other. 

“You never fucking do that to me again.” Aasim glared lightly with a sad smile. 

Louis laughed softly and rested his forehead against his. “I promise, songbird.”


End file.
